Crushed
by A dragon's crystal
Summary: Practicing in front of the mirror... Reminiscing his feelings for a certain Uchiha, just how badly does Naruto want to confess his feelings to him? [SasuNaru one shot]


**Disclaimer:** None!

**

* * *

**

**Crushed**

'I'm going to tell him today' was the first that came into my mind when I woke up. It was always the first topic that came into my mind every single morning; but I guess somehow during the rushing and the waiting for the three-minute wait for ramen always keep me from remembering or that I don't have enough courage to do so despite the fact that I have enough courage to be brash and reckless.

Some shinobi I turned out to be.

You're all wondering who this 'him' guy is. Well, who else could it be but Uchiha Sasuke? I'm such a hypocrite if you think about it. I always gag and roll my eyes whenever I see girls or boys, young and old, drool, gawk and completely worship the ground he walks on. But in all of honesty, I do the same thing… just when nobody's looking, of course (I'm his rival, and rivals never do that to other rivals!). And you know what's worse? I promised to myself that I'd never fall for a guy like him…

I promised to myself that I'd never associate myself with a guy who's so arrogant, and a complete bastard…

But, I guess I broke these promises…

And to think, a part of my ninja way was - _is_ - that I never break a promise… not even to myself.

I don't even know when I started liking him. I guess it all started right after stupid Shikamaru freakin' pushed me into him when I was glaring at the bastard. At first it felt kind of awkward, seeing as we were both guys and we kissed… but right after that, I couldn't help but think about that incident… and him. Every time I close my eyes, I always see that taunting smirk and that 'I'm-superior-than-you' pose.

You know what though? I'm glad that Sasuke's not the only one to wear invisible masks, for I have one as well. It helped me not turn into a mushy, lovesick freak that throws themselves right in front of his feet, just simply praying that he'd go out with them.

It didn't help either when he offered me his lunch right after Kakashi-sensei - that perverted retard - caught me stealing the lunches and tied me up into one of those wood stumps.

Then my so-called crush started blooming… starting with the 'Haku' incident. I felt really guilty that he would sacrifice himself for me, especially when he still has to kill his stupid brother for killing the rest of the Uchiha clan. Why would he exactly do that? I very well know that he hates me…

Anyway, and then it kept on blooming… I don't know for what reason, but I could feel that my so-called crush was turning into… love.

I don't know what love is, hell, I shouldn't be even feeling that yet but for some reason that's how I interpreted it. Even when he left Konoha for that stupid snake-bastard, Orochimaru, that feeling just kept on blooming…

It just wouldn't stop! It was like a stupid weed, growing around the flowers in the garden and annoying the heck out of person who's planting the beautiful plants. It didn't even stop when he tried to kill me by punching a Chidori through my chest…

Through my heart…

Then again, they - other people, I mean - always did say that you hurt the ones you love… but he can never love a demon such as myself, right?

It felt like a miracle to me that somehow I had managed to bring him back to Konoha - granted that we're only at an inch from passing out. I still don't know to this very day, what I said to him to make up his mind and go back to Hidden Leaf for good, but I'm not complaining…

After all, I felt whole again when he came back.

I feel no regret when nothing changed between us after our huge fight. Sure, I was furious when he was trying to kill me but you forgive and forget. And so, I forgave him and I forgot the whole incident… even if it did give me a hollow feeling that I just couldn't decipher.

My feelings for him have gone overboard, much to my annoyance. It seems that _everybody_ knows now. Everybody meaning from Sakura-chan, to Iruka-sensei, to Kakashi-sensei, hell even from Tsunade-baba!

It was always, "When are you going to confess, Naruto?" to "Do we have to lock you two up in a closet, brat?" every time I'm with them and there's nothing much to talk about. It's even worse when I'm with him… they would give me knowing looks, making Sasuke seem suspicious at our actions. Hell, now I even think that because of them Sasuke knows that I have feelings for him…

Can't they just let me work on this on my own? Why does Sakura-chan even care anyway? Didn't she love Sasuke? But every time I ask her that it was always, "Naruto no baka! _You're_ the one who loves Sasuke-kun! Look, I did love him… _once_. But, I'm with Lee-kun now and I'm pretty sure you have a great chance with Sasuke-kun… you always have."

Chance? What chance? It was only luck that Sasuke considers me as his rival… it was only luck that he considers me as his best friend. And besides, there are many beautiful women here in Konoha for him to have. Why would he have me as his lover when there are other people better than me out there?

And so, right to this very day, I, Uzumaki Naruto, will go up to him, Uchiha Sasuke, and confess to him… and also ruining the very precious thing that I cherish the most: his friendship. I would go to the training grounds very early, and somehow manage to say to him how much I love him without the peering glances of our perverted teacher and girlish yet freakishly strong team-mate (no offence to Sakura-chan of course). I've practiced how to confess to him so many times in the mirror already that I could do it with my tongue cut off and my brain having amnesia.

With the sunlight showing through the Hokage Mountain, I got up and started to do my early morning routine. I changed into my infamous orange-jumpsuit and ate my instant-ramen. Just right before I left my apartment, I looked over to the full-bodied mirror and took a deep breath, practicing once again.

"Sasuke," I started, not even realizing that my eyes were closed. "I know this may seem awkward, hell I don't even know the reason but…

"I love you…"

My eyes were still closed, picturing myself staring right into his dark, obsidian eyes, piercing through my own blue eyes, haunting me and making me anxious for his answer.

…

"Hn, took you long enough to tell me, dobe."

I could feel the blood through my veins froze for a second, and made my heart skip a beat. How come his voice came from right behind me…? Slowly, I opened my eyes and found a figure staring right at me through the reflective gaze of the mirror. It was Sasuke, who was leaning against the wall right across from the mirror with his arms crossed over his chest.

"W-What are you doing here?" I meekly asked, not turning around to face him but just looking at him through the mirror.

He pushed himself away from the wall he leaning against and walked towards me, like a predator stalking its prey and right before I knew it, he enveloped me with his arms from behind and placed his chin on my shoulder. "When were you actually planning on telling me?" he ignored my question.

"You never answered my question," the glare I gave him was wavering, considering that I was trying to hide the grin forming in my mouth.

"Answer mine first." Stupid bastard.

I sighed and subconsciously leaned against his warm chest, feeling light-headed when he tightened his hold on me. "Planning? More like improvising… I always wanted to tell you when we're training alone or just right before Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan would come, but… I don't know, it seems like for once I never had the guts to just go up to you and kiss you senseless," I finished telling him, while laughing.

"And what do you mean, 'Took you long enough to tell me'?"

"Kakashi, Sakura and the rest of them idiots keep on dropping hints like, 'Naruto has important to tell you' or 'Make sure you and Naruto use condoms when having - " he coughed slightly, a soft blush covering his pale cheeks. Stupid Sasuke… must he look very hot even when he's blushing?

Even though this is good sign that he might return my feelings… I just want him to tell me… if only once…

"What I mean is… I love you too, usuratonkachi." Grr, stupid mind-reading bastard, but nonetheless I turned around in his arms and unceremoniously glomped him until he had to stop me by kissing the living daylights out me.

I guess I don't have to practice in the mirror anymore…

**OWARI**

* * *

_**Omake:**_

Just right outside Naruto's lovely apartment, a small group of shinobi was unsuccessfully trying to eavesdrop and look through the window, watching Sasuke and Naruto look at each other through the mirror while talking. Two kunoichi were on their knees, clutching binoculars, giggling with a high-pitched tenor as they watched the mushy gushy scene.

"FINALLY they confess to each other…" one with the pink hair said, with her fingers digging through the object she's holding.

A snort came through behind them. "This is so troublesome… you do realize that they'll maim us to death when they find us snooping around here…"

"SHUT UP, SHIKAMARU!"

"Shh! Let's just enjoy their youthful auras of love!"

"Ino-pig, be quiet! Yelling at Shikamaru won't help!"

Kakashi rubbed his chin and gave a cheerful leer towards his two students. "I must say… their way of confessing right in front of the mirror is very unique… why didn't I think of that…?" he gave a side-glance to Iruka who was mumbling something about how his little Naruto was growing up so fast.

"Neji, you cheater! No using the Byakugan!"

"Excuse me? Why would I use something like that?" an indignant question was heard.

"Woof!"

The small group hadn't even realized that the people they were spying on were gone and were just standing right behind them.

"Hey, where did they go?" TenTen asked when she realized that Sasuke and Naruto weren't in front of the mirror anymore.

"Umm… guys…"

"Not now, Chouji! Go eat your chips or something!"

"B-But…"

Sakura sighed, "Hinata-chan, not you too!"

Hinata shook her head and pointed to the right. "B-But you d-don't understand! N-Naruto-kun and S-Sasuke-san are right behind…"

A hyper, energetic voice was suddenly heard, "Whom are we spying on, you guys?" along with a deep, quiet, "Hn."

"U-Us."

Everybody froze and turned around, staring at the hand-in-hand Sasuke and Naruto and looked around the place trying to escape. Kakashi gave them a cheerful, yet perverted wink and dragged a blushing Iruka away. Shikamaru just yawned and walked away, with Chouji and a nervously laughing Ino trailing behind him. Kiba ran away, dragging a stuttering Hinata with him, in which made Neji turn his 'overly-protective cousin' mode side on and followed them along with Shino. TenTen gave a congratulatory smile and went back to her weaponry training leaving a posing Lee and a still gushy Sakura behind.

"Umm… no one? Heheh, Lee-kun and I have to go now! See you later!"

"Sasuke… what did I say?"

**OWARI** (for good this time!)

* * *

-blinks- Hmm... I didn't really picture the ending to be like that... -sweatdrops- Oh well! -smiles happily- I hope you guys enjoyed this ordeal for I too had lots of fun writing this... okay, well maybe it's more like suddenly thinking up this idea while listening to this song. Mind you, this idea came very late at night...

Feedbacks are very much enjoyed as usual, so until next time!


End file.
